


Black Velvet

by Widget



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widget/pseuds/Widget
Summary: Two strong women need time away from their lives and meet when their paths cross while road tripping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to some old songs and Alannah Myles' Black Velvet was one of the tracks that came on. I've always had a soft spot for this song and I personally think it is one hot song! This is the result.

Loud music and warm, smoke-filled air buffets Vicky as she steps into the bar. Habit, from years on the job, has her stepping immediately to the left as she waits for her eyes to adjust, to keep her gun hand clear and so as not to offer a backlit target. With a nod and a smile to the bouncer on his stool, the blonde makes her way further into the bar, taking in her surroundings. A small dance floor, presently empty, two pool tables at the back, both occupied, half of the booths and tables occupied, the cheerful chatter of people having a good time on a Friday night. All in all, a typical local bar. All this was quickly taken in as Vicky made her way over to the bar and settled on a stool with a good view of the room.

 

The bartender, a tall, good-looking man with a wicked dimple made his way over.

 

"What's your pleasure?"

 

Vicky pondered for a moment before flashing a bright smile.

 

"Could I have a Malibu and Coke, please? With lots of ice. I haven't had one in a while." Natural Southern charm coated her words like warm honey.

 

A quick, appreciative look from the bartender flicked over Vicky before his dimple deepened and he smoothly started making her drink.

 

"Not a problem, sweetheart. Anything I can help you with, just give Dave a call."

 

Vicky's smile widened a bit at the obvious approval in his eyes as she reached for her wallet.

 

"I'll run a tab for you, settle up at the end of the evening, no problem."

 

"Thanks but I'll pay as I go, if you don't mind", Vicky replied with a shrug, placing some money on the counter.

 

"No problem, here you go." Dave placed her drink on a coaster in front of her and turned to the register for change.

 

With one last smile, Vicky turned to face the room, drink at her elbow. In the time she had spoken to Dave and ordered her drink, the bar had filled up some more as groups of people arrived. It appeared as if Suzie's Bar and Grill was popular with the locals.

 

Vicky had arrived in this small town that afternoon, had in fact checked into the motel two blocks down the road. She was six days into her three week long leave; four of those had been spent on the road. She had decided to do a bit of a road trip, get away from work, her well-meaning friends, and most importantly, away from her nightmares. If she closed her eyes and dropped her guard, she could still hear the ratcheting sound of a gun being cocked behind her or the echo of the gunshot in her office and the sound of a body dropping.

 

With a shudder, Vicky quickly reached for her drink and took a sip, focusing on the coconut taste and forcing her mind to remember bright, sunlight summer days and a more innocent time. 

 

Vicky's attention quickly turned outward again as a change in the music registered. Friday nights were obviously dance nights as the tune changed from mellow background music to something more conducive to dancing. The little dance floor quickly filled up as the music started rocking.

 

Vicky relaxed back into the bar and just took in the happy sounds around her.

 

-oOo-

 

Alex Marshall was not a happy camper. After grabbing the key to her motel room with a scowl, she stalked off to her Jeep, muttering under her breath.

 

"Stupid moron! Charging double just to cover any 'possible damage' caused by a dog. What, do they expect Jesse to throw a party, invite the local hounds around and trash the place? Idiot!"

 

Yanking her door open, she dropped into her seat and looked over at Sweet Jesse. Warm brown eyes, happy doggy grin and a wagging tail met her look. Reluctantly a smile crept across her face, dimples deepening. 

 

'How could anyone stay upset after a welcome like that?' Alex wondered as she lovingly stroked the Golden Retriever's head.

 

After checking the room number on her key, Alex started up her Jeep and pulled into the parking bay for number 7. With the swift movements of habit, two weeks worth to be exact, Alex grabbed her duffel from the back along with the groceries and, after calling Jesse to her, secured her car. 

 

On the way to her door, Alex and Jesse paused to admire the bright yellow '67 Mustang convertible parked to the right of the Jeep. The vintage car was in immaculate condition, chrome and paintwork gleaming under the security lights. A smirk crossed Alex's face as she made out 'Miss Daisy' in flowing black script along the leading edge of the hood. Somebody obviously had a sense of humour.

 

After one last admiring glance, Alex unlocked her door and stepped into what was going to be her home for as long as she decided to stay. She dumped her duffel at the foot of the double bed and quickly dug out the patiently waiting Jesse's food and water bowls, filling them and placing them just inside the bathroom. No sense in tempting fate and having to pay for water damaged carpets. Once that doggy duty had been taken care of, to the obvious approval of a happily munching Jesse, Alex unpacked her duffel and changed into running gear. Running at night in a strange town was perhaps not the brightest of ideas, but after 6 hours behind the wheel a stretch of the muscles was definitely called for. Besides, Jesse as running partner and chaperone would suffice. Calling to the retriever after finishing some stretches, Alex headed out the door and down the road.

 

An hour later an invigorated Alex and Jesse collapsed onto the double bed. As she waited for her breathing to regain its normal rhythm, Alex contemplated what to do for the rest of the evening. TV didn't appeal, not that motel TV offered much of a selection, and Alex actually felt like company.

 

As that thought crossed her mind, Alex tucked her hands behind her head and contemplated that perhaps Claire had been right. A road trip was just the thing to put things into perspective. 

 

After her borderline obsession with her last bit murder case and the events surrounding it, Alex had become withdrawn and surly, trying to deal with the whole situation by pushing it all away, not wanting to dwell on all the wild emotions running through her. She had reached the stage where she was barely speaking to anyone, pushing everyone away. Claire had seen that, as had Jason Edgars, her captain. The result was a month of leave, courtesy of Jason, who kindly suggested she take the time before the stress either caused her to hurt herself through carelessness or she hurt someone else, either accidentally or on purpose. After brooding on that for a while, she had taken the leave. And Claire, it had been her suggestion to take her dog and her Jeep and drive until she found herself and the peace that she so sorely needed.

 

It would appear that after two weeks of quiet contemplation while the countryside passed by and the silent support of her Sweet Jesse, she had finally reached some semblance of peace. Thoughts and memories that a month ago would have stabbed through her with savage pain had eased. Oh, there was still an ache but much easily borne. Perhaps she was fit for human company at last.

 

With that last thought, Alex rolled over and looked at her beloved dog.

 

"What do you think, Jesse, you up for a quiet evening in front of the TV? I think I'm going to stop in at that bar down the road, have a drink and see how that goes. Maybe even have a conversation with someone with less hair that you do. You okay with that?"

 

Jesse cocked her head and looked at Alex as she spoke, her tail gently wagging, then she swiped her tongue across Alex's cheek before settling comfortably on the bed, her plans for the rest of the evening obvious.

 

With a laugh Alex wiped her cheek, threw her arms around Jesse and dropped a quick kiss on her head.

 

A flick of the remote and the TV was tuned to some sort of documentary on the Wild Dogs of Africa.

 

"I'm off to shower. Behave yourself."

 

A quick shower later, Alex rummaged through her clothes and pulled on a faded pair of Levi's, a tank top with a white shirt buttoned over it, the sleeves rolled up to below her elbow and her favourite boots. A touch of makeup and a quick brush of her damp hair and Alex was ready. 

 

After taking Jesse out for a quick pit stop, Alex made sure that the retriever was set for the evening and locked the door behind her.

 

Tossing her leather jacket on the seat beside her, Alex quickly started the Jeep up and drove off towards Suzie's Bar and Grill.

 

-oOo-

 

Vicky was thoroughly enjoying herself. While enjoying her drink, several people had asked her to dance. She had declined with a smile, not ready yet to give up on her people watching. She had been quite interested to note the mixed crowd. It seemed that Suzie's was quite popular with the local gay community, having noticed quite a number of same sex couples snuggled up on the dance floor and at various booths. 

 

A smile brightened her face as she spotted the elderly couple she'd seen entering earlier. The two ladies must have been in their sixties but that had certainly not stopped them from having a good time. At that very moment the two of them were wrapped up in each other's arms, oblivious to the crowd around them, as the DJ played UB40's Red, Red Wine.

 

Dave's voice came from behind Vicky, making her jump slightly.

 

"That's Suzie and her partner, Jody. Suzie's the tall one with her hair in a braid down her back."

 

At this, Vicky turned slightly, keeping the two in her sight as she turned towards Dave.

 

"As in Suzie's Bar and Grill?"

 

"Yup. Suzie started this place up about 20 years ago. She serves the best steaks for 100 miles, I swear. Anyway, she started this place up, got so that anyone who wanted a good steak and a good time came here. Then she met Jody, must be about 16 years ago now. Jody was just stopping here on her way to somewhere else. Well, one look at Suzie and she never left. Needless to say, it was quite the scandal back then but Suzie just plain didn't care. She'd found the love of her life and she didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought or said. There were all sorts of talk of closing this place down, how it was a den of iniquity, if you can believe that, and that those two were corrupting the youth. Well, Suzie just dug in her heels and with Jody's help just kept on going. Business from passing traveller kept them afloat. That and the local gays, most of who had been living in the closet, started coming here to socialise. The biggest surprise at the time was the mayor's brother. Nobody had a clue, least of all the mayor! Anyway, to cut a long story short, the number of gays in our little town turned out to be nearly 20% of the population back then! That has quite the eye-opener. So things got sorted out and since then this has been the place to be on a Friday night."

 

At the end of his tale, Dave gave the couple on the dance floor a quick salute before heading off to serve another customer.

 

Vicky turned back to the dance floor, a gentle smile on her face. 'Talk about love carrying you through', she mused.

 

Movement at the entrance caught her attention and she looked up just as a tall brunette stepped inside and to the right. Vicky's breath caught as the brunette's eyes swept around the room, almost feeling that intense dark gaze brushing over her.

 

-oOo-

 

Alex was in luck. A parking spot opened up just in front of the entrance to the bar and Alex quickly nipped in, waving at the hoot from an irate man in his little Honda. She shrugged into her leather jacket and, after making sure she had her wallet and keys, headed for the door.

 

Lively music and warm air pressed against her as she stepped through the door and to the side. She glanced around the room while her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light. She smiled at the bouncer's greeting and stopped short at his next sentence.

 

"If you're here to meet up with the blonde cop, she's over at the bar."

 

Eyebrow raised, Alex looked at him quizzically.

 

The bouncer answered the unspoken question, his face creased with a surprisingly friendly grin.

 

"Sorry about that. I can spot a cop a mile off. And you're the second cop to come in here tonight so I thought you may be meeting up with someone."

 

"No problem. I'm curious though. How'd you make me for a cop?" Curiosity had Alex stepping closer to the bouncer to hear what he was saying.

 

"Oh, that was easy. Both of you immediately stepped to the side when you came in the door, keeping the doorway clear and not making a target of yourself. If I were to guess, I'd say you were a southpaw, the other lady right-handed. Am I right?"

 

Alex was nonplussed. She hadn't even realised she had done just as the bouncer had described. With a laugh and a rueful shake of her head, Alex stuck her hand out.

 

"Alex Marshall, Chicago PD. And that's some eye you have there. I don't know about the other lady but yes, I'm a lefty. Let me guess. I kept my gun hand clear, even though I don't have my gun on me."

 

"Carl", the bouncer shook hands, his hand nearly engulfing Alex's. "And yeah, you did. The lady did the same, except she stepped left. Anyway, welcome to Suzie's and sorry about the assumption."

 

"No problem. Maybe I'll go introduce myself. Us cops gotta stick together, you know?" This last said with a smile.

 

Carl just laughed and gestured to the bar. "There you go, the blonde in the black jeans and top. See ya."

 

With one last wave, Alex headed over to the bar and the blonde cop who seemed to be waiting for her.

 

-oOo-

 

As the brunette stopped to talk to the bouncer, Vicky tried to catch her breath.

 

"Wow. That is some hot woman. I've not seen her here before. I wonder if Carl knows her?"

 

Vicky jumped once again to hear Dave's voice behind her before focussing on what he had said.

 

"Oh yeah", she breathed before flushing a delightful pink at Dave's snigger. She quickly cleared her throat and spoke before he could.

 

"Carl? Is that the bouncer?"

 

"Yeah. He's actually Suzie's nephew. Believe it or not, he's taken to running more of the business since Suzie's decided she'd like to retire and spend more of her time doting on Jody."

 

Vicky's blush has subsided by this stage, her eyes still on the tall figure with dark, wavy hair. She automatically catalogued the essentials. Height 5'10, long, dark hair and dark eyes, fit, well-muscled body.

 

"So, are you gonna talk to her or just stare at her all night?"

 

Dave's voice brought her out of her musings, starting her blush up again.

 

"Hush, you! I think I'll have another drink, if you don't mind."

 

Dave just grinned unrepentantly, blue eyes twinkling before he started mixing another Malibu and Coke.

 

"Sure thing. My treat, though."

 

"Thanks, Dave. I'm Vicky, by the way."

 

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. A pleasure to meet you."

 

Charmed despite herself, Vicky shook the proffered hand before taking a sip of her drink. She set it down on the polished countertop before turning her back to the bar again, her elbow next to her drink. As she settled, she saw the brunette wave to Carl before heading her way.

 

Vicky watched mesmerised as the tall woman confidently strode over to her before giving her a wide smile, dimples flashing, and holding her hand out.

 

"Hi, I'm Alex Marshall. Carl over there said you were a fellow cop. Mind if I join you?" A low, husky drawl wrapped itself around her as Alex introduced herself and sent pleasant shivers down Vicky's spine.

 

A bright smile crossed Vicky's face as she slid off her stool and grasped Alex's hand.

 

"Hi, Alex. I'm Vicky Cavanaugh. And yes, I am a cop, with Savannah PD. And sure, I don't mind if you join me at all." Vicky's pleasure in meeting Alex was obvious, her Louisiana accent having broadened a bit more than usual, causing her words to seem as if they'd been soaked in honey.

 

The moment Vicky had slid off her stool and taken Alex's hand, a spark shot through her, warming her. And the sound of Vicky's voice, redolent with the sound of the South, wrapped around her and drew her in, warm brown eyes meeting and melting into bright jade ones.

 

Dave's voice broke the tableau and caused sound to rush back into their little bubble and with it, awareness of their surroundings. With a blush, hands were released as both turned their attention to the bartender.

 

Dave glanced between the two, smiling at the obvious attraction between the two and repeated his question.

 

"What would you like to drink?"

 

With a quick shake of her head, Alex quickly focussed and ordered a Corona.

 

Once she had her Corona, Alex turned to the fascinating blonde seated next to her.

 

"So, you're from Savannah, are you? That sure ain't a Georgia accent!"

 

Alex cocked a quizzical eyebrow before taking a sip of her beer. Laughter bubbling from her left was her only answer for a moment.

 

"It's as Georgian as your Chicago accent, that's for sure! " Vicky replied with a smile. Alex smiled in acknowledgement, dimples fluttering briefly, captivating the blonde.

 

"I'm originally from Louisiana. Grew up there in a town called Darnell, went to Tulane U. Worked a while for New Orleans PD before moving to Savannah, where I now reside, and where I work as a Homicide detective . There you go, my life in a nutshell! How about you?"

 

Vicky turned unbelievably green eyes to Alex, catching bottomless, dark eyes. She took a sip of her drink without losing eye contact and tilted her head in enquiry. Alex ran a trembling hand through her tumbling dark hair, insides quivering as a result of that curious, gentle gaze. With a quick puff of breath, Alex replied.

 

"Well, as you no doubt guessed, I'm not a California native. I was born in Texas. We moved to Chicago when I was still a kid. Did the whole school thing, university and then followed my father and joined the police force. Worked my way up until I got my shield and moved over to Homicide. The rest, as they say, is history."

 

As Vicky opened her mouth to comment, a strange noise caught her attention. Only the brief pause between songs actually allowed her to hear the muted sound. That, and the bright colour flooding Alex's features immediately peaked her curiosity.

 

"Are you hungry?" Vicky asked with a smirk.

 

Alex ducked her head, mentally cursing her stomach for embarrassing her in public like that, before taking a deep breath and looking back up.

 

"Yeah, sorry. I only arrived about 2 hours ago and I haven't taken the time yet to find something to eat."

 

Vicky smiled at the obvious embarrassment causing the tall brunette to stuff her hands in her pockets and hunch her shoulders. An image sprung to mind of a little child being scolded. The only thing missing was the scuffing of a toe on the floor. She quickly reached out and laid a hand on Alex's shoulder.

 

"Don't be sorry. You're actually in luck. Dave here tells me that Suzie serves the best steak in the area. What do you say to joining me for dinner?"

 

Alex's dimples deepened with the quick smile that warmed up her eyes as she nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Definitely! That would be great."

 

Dave, having overheard the last part of the conversation, waved over one of the waitresses and directed Alex and Vicky to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a lively affair, filled with laughter and flowing conversation. Topics ranged from work to hobbies to friends to music and everything in between. The only pause had been when the steaks had arrived and the first mouthful was taken. The absolute tenderness and the great flavour of the steak caused twin moans of appreciation, followed by compliments and sporadic comments. Conversation properly picked up again after the last morsel had been eaten and two satisfied ladies sat back, replete.

 

"That has got to have been the best t-bone I have ever had, " Alex commented with a contented sigh, her hand idly rubbing her full stomach.

 

Vicky could only nod in agreement, her eyes fastened on the slender hand rubbing an obviously toned abdomen. A light blush coloured her features as she realised that she was staring and she jerked her eyes up, only to have them caught by dark, laughing eyes. 

 

"See something you like?" Brown eyes sparkling with mischief and laughter refused to release Vicky's own flustered green ones.

 

Vicky took a deep breath, trying to get the fluttering of butterflies swirling about inside her under control. Her attraction to Alex had grown stronger as she had gotten to know her better over dinner. And the brunette's gentle flirting since introducing herself, as well as the warmth in her eyes, let Vicky know that she was not alone in her feelings. Her breath eased out in a gentle sigh as a puckish grin slowly eased across her face. She settled back more comfortably in her seat, hooking an arm over the back of it, before running her eyes leisurely over a now blushing brunette. 

 

As her eyes finally met up with Alex's, jade orbs positively glowing with intensity, her grin eased into a gentle smile of honest appreciation. Her reply was delivered in a slightly husky tone, her accent wrapping warmly around the words.

 

"Why yes, ma'am, I surely do."

 

At Vicky's low-toned answer and warm smile, tingles of desire trickled down from the nape of Alex's neck, down her spine and settled low in her belly, warming her from the inside out, causing a quick tremble of her body. Vicky, whose smile turned downright wicked, did not miss this reaction.

 

"What's the matter, Alex? Cat got your tongue?"

 

The challenge, delivered in Vicky's honey-soaked voice, finally registered through the mist of desire swirling through Alex's mind and her natural cockiness reasserted itself.

 

The slow, lazy grin that grew on Alex's face captivated Vicky as she watched the changes it caused on the gorgeous face before her. Wicked dimples formed as the smile grew and eyes, dark with desire, warmed with humour and appreciation.

 

Alex's reply was low, accent strong, her normally husky voice practically purring as she took in the blonde beauty in front of her.

 

"No, honey, just enjoying the view."

 

Now it was Vicky's turn to blush at the obvious once-over and the warm, purring voice. She was saved from replying by the waitress, who arrived to take their dessert order and broke the moment.

 

After taking a moment to collect themselves, Vicky and Alex gave the dessert menu some scrutiny, before placed their orders.

 

"I'll have a slice of cherry pie, please, with a scoop of ice cream", was Vicky's request.

 

The waitress nodded and jotted down the order before turning to Alex, eyebrows raised.

 

"I think I'll go for the Mississippi Mud pie," Alex ordered with a smile.

 

"Sure, I'll be right back with your orders. Anything more to drink?"

 

Both shook their heads, drinks still half full, and turned their attention back to one another.

 

"So …" drawled Alex with an endearingly shy smile, eyes dipping to the tabletop before meeting Vicky's.

 

"So …" Vicky replied with an equally shy smile.

 

"You up for some dancing after dessert?" Alex's tone was tentative, hopeful. Her smile grew at Vicky's enthusiastic reply.

 

"Most definitely! After all this wonderful food, if I don't work some of it off, you may just have to roll me to bed … I mean …I don't …", she spluttered to a stop and dropped her head into her hands in mortification.

 

A sweet smile was Alex's reply as she realised that she wasn't the only one so strongly affected by the attraction between them. She leant forward, wrapping a hand around one of Vicky's wrists and tugging gently until embarrassed green eyes peeked up at her from behind a golden curtain of hair.

 

"Hey, hey, relax. I know what you meant to say … and I know what you mean. Let's just take it easy and go with the flow, okay?" Alex's accent came out strongly, emphasising her sincerity, as did the warm brown eyes that held her gaze and the warm hand gently squeezing her wrist.

 

Reading the sincerity and honest caring in the chocolate eyes in front of her, Vicky took a deep breath and relaxed, softly laughing at her reaction. Alex joined in after a moment and smiled with relief. Vicky dropped her hands, grabbing hold of Alex's before she could pull it back, and gave it a squeeze.

 

Softly clearing her throat, Vicky smiled and said, "Sorry about that. I'm not usually this … dizzy. I'm not too sure what came over me."

 

Alex returned the gesture before easing her hand back, softly stroking Vicky's knuckles, before tucking both hands under her chin, elbows resting on the table.

 

"No problem. I think, for me at least, that it's been a while since I've been this attracted to someone, anyone, and I'm not quite sure of myself, y'know?"

 

The earnest expression on Alex's face, coupled with the gentle blush, brought a quick smile to Vicky's face. She thought about what Alex had confessed and realised the truth in her words.

 

"Yes, I think that's exactly it. For whatever reason, I'm just not as sure of myself as I normally am and so … the verbally stumbling all over myself. So, I agree with what you said earlier. Let's go with the flow and take it as it comes."

 

As the accidental double entendre registered, Vicky's eyes widened comically before she dropped her head to the table.

 

Muffled, all Alex could make out was a whimpered, "Kill me now, Lord, please. Put me out of my misery!"  
That was the final straw and Alex just couldn't hold back the laughter, the whole situation just tickling her sense of the absurd.

 

At the sound of the belly laughter from the other side of the table, Vicky's head quickly popped up, all blushing cheeks and wide eyes, and watched for a moment before her sense of humour caught the joke. Her laugher quickly joined with Alex's, her golden peals of laughter twining with Alex's, until both were quite breathless and tears were being wiped away.

 

With the odd chuckle still getting the better of the two, they both settled back in their seats as they tried to regain their composure. After two heavy, heartfelt sighs, green eyes met brown and smiled.

 

"I think I needed that. I've not laughed like that in it seems too long."

 

Alex nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

 

"Yeah. I guess with our jobs, it's kinda hard to see the bright side of things."

 

Vicky just sighed and nodded.

 

The contemplative silence was broken with the delivery of their desserts. A huge wedge of cherry pie, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side and two cherries, stalks and all, balanced on top of the white confectionery, was placed in front of an admiring Vicky. An equally huge wedge of chocolatey heaven was placed in front of Alex; her Mississippi Mud Pie drizzled with a brandy chocolate sauce. The blissful smile and dreamy eyes on Alex's face caused both Vicky and the waitress to chuckle.

 

"Enjoy it, you two. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

 

Vicky smiled and thanks her before diving into her pie. Alex was lost in a chocolatey daze, having already tested a spoonful. Vicky couldn't keep her eyes off of the sensual display before her. It was obvious that Alex was really enjoying her dessert, the moans and hums of appreciation from deep in her throat. Oh, what those sounds were doing to Vicky! With every sensual sound, the previously quietened butterflies were stirring and fluttering, the feeling becoming more intense. Her second spoonful hung suspended, her eyes riveted to Alex's mouth as she spooned in another mouthful, imagining …

 

After the first rush of chocolatey goodness subsided, Alex had the distinct feeling of being watched. Slowly raising her eyes, Alex licked the last trace of chocolate off her spoon. With a jolt she could feel all the way down low in her belly, her eyes connected with those so dark with desire, barely a rim of green remained. Alex's blood seemed to thicken as her heart started beating faster, her mouth suddenly dry. She watched mesmerised as Vicky quickly shook her head, obviously coming out of some sort of daze, and slowly savoured her spoonful of pie, licking her spoon clean after she'd swallowed her mouthful. Alex's eyes were glued to that spoon as it carefully scooped up another mouthful of pie and slowly rose back up to Vicky's mouth. She watched, entranced, as Vicky's lips wrapped around the spoon and took in the mouthful. The flick of Vicky's tongue, licking the crumbs off of her bottom lip, sent a warm rush through her body.

 

Noticing the smirk tweaking at the corner of Vicky's mouth and the raised eyebrow, Alex took up the challenge, matching Vicky spoon for spoon, neither backing down. The air between the two practically crackled with tension as they stoked the fires of desire in each other, eyes never straying. No words were shared, looks and expressions saying much more than mere words possibly could. Actions, after all, spoke much louder than words.

 

Finally the last of the desserts were finished. All that remained were the two cherries on Vicky's plate. Vicky's eyes dropped to the cherries, contemplating them for a moment before picking one up by its stalk and, leaning across the table, offered it to Alex with a quirk of her eyebrow.

 

Alex, never one to back down, smirked before leaning forward a bit. Making sure that Vicky's eyes were squarely on her, she slowly flicked her tongue out, capturing the glistening cherry and pulled it into her mouth with a barely audible sucking noise, slowly chewing on the sweet treat. Dark brown eyes held green captive as she gently pulled the cherry off the stalk, lips barely brushing Vicky's fingertips in the process. Alex watched in a fascination as Vicky visibly swallowed in reaction, her eyes tracing down her throat and coming to rest on the wildly thrumming pulse at the base. Smiling with feminine satisfaction, her eyes traced their way back up the slim throat, along the jaw to slightly parted lips and up to glowing, dark green eyes.

 

"Your turn."

 

The quiet words were so low with desire the husked words almost throbbed.  
Alex reached for the remaining cherry and dangled it in front of Vicky. With a sexy smirk, Vicky cupped Alex's hand with one of her own and leant towards the offering. Her warm breath washed over Alex's hand, causing a tremor to work its way up her arm. Vicky copied Alex's actions, tongue capturing the cherry and pulling it off the stem, and then rolling it into her mouth, where it was chewed with obvious relish. Vicky kept her grip on Alex's hand when she tried to withdraw it and drew it closer to her mouth. Her tongue flicked out again and grazed Alex's fingertips very deliberately, before nipping the stem out of her fingers and into her mouth.

 

Alex watched in fascination, seemingly paralysed by the feel of Vicky's warm tongue on her fingers, as Vicky's mouth worked. Seconds later, Vicky flashed a brilliant smile before sticking her tongue out. 

 

There, in a perfect knot, was the stem of the cherry.

 

Alex's mind seemed to fuse at the thought of that agile tongue and what it was capable of.

 

Vicky laughed in delight at the stunned look on Alex's face. She had obviously not seen this particular trick done before. Feeling very pleased with herself, Vicky dropped the knotted stem onto her plate and eyed the bemused brunette, her dark hair tumbling as she quickly shook her head.

 

"That was … amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

 

Vicky just smiled at Alex, giving her hand a squeeze and a caress before sitting back.

 

"Just something I picked up at college. A party trick, if you will."

 

"Some trick", was Alex's admiring reply.

 

"So, you ready for some dancing? I don't know about you but I suddenly have all this energy and I feel like moving."

 

At Alex's rueful smile, Vicky just laughed and waved the waitress over, asking for the bill.

 

After a quick tussle over who was paying for dinner, easily solved with a quick game of rock paper scissors, the bill was paid and Alex graciously offered her arm to Vicky, who quickly took her arm.

 

They made their way back into the bar section of the bar and grill, looking for a spot to leave their belongings. All the tables and stools were taken though. A solution quickly presented itself when Dave waved them over and offered to hold their stuff until it was needed. The ladies quickly took him up on his offer and made their way onto the dance floor, bodies already giving in to the driving beat.

 

The music was hard, fast rock and both Alex and Vicky threw themselves into their dancing, eyes never leaving one another. The music swallowed them whole, keeping them moving, grooving, unwinding until there was nothing else, just Vicky, Alex, the driving beat and the odd fleeting touch.

 

After almost an hour of hard dancing, the DJ slowed the pace a bit and the distinctive sound of the intro to Alannah Myles' Black Velvet pulsed from the speakers. Vicky was captivated by the brilliant smile that flashed onto Alex's face. The tall brunette's body quickly fell into the seductive beat of the song, her body twisting and grooving, and the joy obvious in her movements. Her eyes were closed until the words of the song started. They slowly opened, warm brown eyes capturing green and purely by the force of her will, drew Vicky closer until there was barely any space between them. Vicky's body instinctively matched Alex's move for move. Vicky's 5'3 was the perfect match for Alex's 5'10. As Alex wrapped an arm around her waist, their bodies aligned perfectly, and they fell into the perfect matching rhythm. Vicky's one arm snaked around Alex's neck, hand resting on the nape, just under the dark, tumbling waterfall of her hair. The other rested on Alex's waist just above her hip, feeling the muscles flexing as Alex moved. Alex's hand rested gently at the small of Vicky's back, half on her waistband, and half on the naked skin of her back where her black tank top had ridden up. Her other hand she brought up to cup the side of the blonde's face, thumb stroking along a cheekbone.

 

With a tightening of her hand, Alex pulled Vicky flush against her, unable to resist any more. From the way Vicky melted into her, there were obviously no objections. Much to Vicky's delight, Alex was softly singing along, her low husky voice a beautiful counterpoint.

 

"Black velvet, and a little boy's smile.  
Black velvet, and that slow Southern style.  
A new religion that will bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet, if you please"

 

The words seemed to melt into Vicky's consciousness until it seemed as if they would never fade. Those first two lines, to her, just seemed to describe Alex perfectly. 

 

As they danced, the feeling of the bodies pressed tightly together, the look in each others eyes, the dim light glinting off the perspiration on each others skin, the scent of each other just kept ramping up the desire coiling inside each of them. As the song progressed, Alex slipped her thigh between Vicky's and they started to grind to the beat, eyes not leaving each other. As the chorus started repeating again, Vicky tightened the hand behind Alex's neck and pulled her head down, unable to stand anticipation a single moment longer.

 

A slight pause, just as parted lips are about to touch, warm breaths washing over each others faces as eyes met and held. Seeing the confirmation in each other's eyes, that last centimetre was closed and lips softly, gently brushed once, twice, three times in acknowledgement before passion broke free and the kiss was deepened. A moan rumbled free. Alex? Vicky? Neither knew as a tongue brushed across a soft bottom lip, asking for entrance quickly given. Both sunk into the indescribable feeling of moist, hot, slick tongues twisting and exploring, bodies pulling closer as arms wrapped securely and continued, by some innate ability, to grind to the music.

 

Endless moments passed as they shared their first kiss. It would have continued on indefinitely if the need for oxygen had not become such a pressing need. Reluctantly they drew apart with quick brushes of the lips until finally, with a quick brush of noses, they came to a complete stop in the middle of the dance floor, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, arms still tightly wrapped around one another.

 

Taking a final deep breath, Alex opened her eyes and looked down at the blonde beauty that had, in the space of a few hours, totally swept her away. Vicky had a dreamy smile on her face as she opened her eyes, meeting warm, dark eyes.

 

"Black velvet."

 

Her smile widened at the slightly confused look on Alex's face.

 

"Your eyes. They look like warm, black velvet. And your voice sounds like velvet feels like."

 

Alex blushed at this, and gave an endearingly shy smile.

 

"If you say so."

 

"I do."

 

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments longer until somebody bumped into them as the beat picked up again.

 

Alex quickly cleared her throat and looked around before meeting Vicky's eyes again.

 

"I don't normally do this kind of thing but …", her voice, tentative at first, slowly petered out, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

 

Vicky, knowing exactly where Alex was going, took mercy on her.

 

"You want to go back to my place? Have some coffee or something?"

 

Alex's smile was truly something to behold. She tightened her arms around Vicky and, lowering her lips to the delicate shell of Vicky's ear, whispered in her huskiest tone.

 

I'd love to have coffee … or something." And her smile just widened at the visible reaction to her tone of voice. She'd actually felt Vicky's knees buckle.

 

"But we'd need to go back to my place, if that's alright. I don't like leaving Jesse alone for too long."

 

At the instant tension and Vicky's attempt to pull out of her arms, she quickly added, " My dog! Sweet Jesse's my dog!"

 

Vicky instantly relaxed again, ducking her head into the crook of Alex's neck. Her breath tickled across Alex's throat, sending quivers of desire running through her body.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that. It's just …"

 

Alex just chuckled and hugged Vicky to her before releasing her and taking her by the hand.

 

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'd have reacted the same, I'm sure. I can't believe I never mentioned Sweet Jesse to you." Alex dropped a quick kiss onto the back of Vicky's hand before giving it a tug.

 

Alex led the way off the dance floor and the two of them made their way over to the bar, trying to get Dave's attention. Once they had their possessions in hand again, they slowly made their way to the door.

 

With a smile and a nod from Vicky and a wave and a wink from Alex in the direction of the bouncer, they slipped out the door. Vicky immediately shivered as a chill little wind blew across her sweaty body. Alex caught her shiver out of the corner of her eye and quickly wrapped her leather jacket around the blonde's shoulders.

 

"There you go, that should hold you until we get to my room. Do you want to follow me in your car or do you want to fetch your car later."

 

Vicky snuggled into the warmth of Alex's leather jacket, inhaling the scent of leather and what had to be the essence of Alex. She smiled at her companion as she shook her head.

 

"I'm staying at the Welcome Inn down the road about two blocks. I'd walked here and was planning on walking back. So we can take your car."

 

At Vicky's reply Alex just started to laugh. At Vicky's quizzical look, Alex just shook her head and snorted.

 

"I'm staying at the Welcome Inn as well. How's that for coincidence"

 

"No way! Really? That is just too weird for words!"

 

At this stage, Alex had unlocked her Jeep and opened the door for Vicky, handing her into the passenger seat and making sure she was buckled in safely. Closing the door, she quickly scooted around to the driver's side and slipped inside. After starting the Jeep, Alex looked over at Vicky.

 

"You ready for this?" Asking one last time, giving one last chance to back out.

 

Vicky's dazzling smile made an appearance and she leaned over and dropped a kiss on Alex's cheek.

 

"You are just too sweet for words, you know that, Alex? Just drive."

 

Dropping her hand from where it rested over the kiss on her cheek, Alex gave Vicky a quick grin, dimples winking, before reversing out of her bay and heading towards the motel.

 

"As you wish." She replied, Texan twang in full evidence.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the motel was short, filled with a comfortable quiet. Alex and Vicky were soon pulling into the parking lot of the Welcome Inn.

 

Eyes sparkling, smile widening, Vicky eyed the parking spot Alex was aiming for. As Alex carefully pulled in next to the bright yellow Mustang, Vicky could no longer hold in her amusement. Alex turned off the ignition and just stared at the beautiful sight of Vicky full of mirth, a wondering smile creeping across her face. Vicky finally caught her breath, stealing the odd glance at Alex, and calmed down.

 

"Sorry about that but I just couldn't help it! So, just what are the odds of two law enforcement officers from opposite sides of the States meeting in a bar, hitting it off, finding out that they are staying at the same motel … and then discovering that they are staying right next door to each other!"

 

Alex's smile had slowly widened as Vicky talked and at the end couldn't help but share Vicky's obvious amusement, shaking her head in bemusement.

 

"Now those are extremely long odds!" she chuckled.

 

Still chuckling, Alex quickly hopped out of her Jeep and rounded the hood to open Vicky's door for her. A bright smile was her reward as Vicky tucked her hand into the crook of Alex's offered arm before heading towards their rooms.

 

Alex stopped in front of the Mustang, spotlighted by a nearby security light, realisation striking her.

 

"Hang on a sec! You mean to say that you're driving Miss Daisy?"

 

Alex gave the blonde on her arm a look at the snort of amusement and subsequent smirk.

 

"Yes, ma'am! One of my uncles restores old wrecks and he fixed her up for me. Ever since I was a little girl, he used to say that I was as cheerful as a daisy in spring and he took to calling me Miss Daisy and the nickname stuck."

 

Alex just smiled at the cute image in her mind of the bubbly blonde as a child. Vicky's voice brought her back to the conversation at hand.

 

“She's a beauty, isn't she?"

 

Alex nodded as she ran her hand caressingly over the contours of the Mustang, as she slowly made her way around it. She stopped when she was in front of Vicky and looked down at her, dark eyes intent.

 

"She's beautiful. The perfect complement to her owner"

 

At Alex's soft, husky words, a light blush coloured Vicky's features, honest joy at the sentiment reflecting in her eyes. A small hand rose up and cupped Alex's cheek, thumb brushing her bottom lip, as Vicky whispered a heartfelt thank you. At Alex's tender smile, Vicky slowly eased forward, bright green eyes on dark brown, until each could feel the gentle wash of the other breathing. A small pause as Vicky's eyes drifted down to Alex's parted lips. The moment teetered on the edge of exquisite anticipation; then shattered as Vicky moved forward the last inch to cover Alex's lips with her own in a sweet, gentle kiss.  
After an endless moment the kiss slowly eased and Alex and Vicky found them wrapped tightly around each other, foreheads pressed together. They stayed as they were, absorbing the feel of each other, breaths in sync, until the sound of a screeching fan belt in the street jerked them out of their reverie.  
Smiles turned slightly bashful as they realised where they were. Alex smoothed her hand from Vicky's shoulder down to her hand and gently tugged her towards the rooms, smiling back over her shoulder, eyes twinkling.

 

"Come on. I'd like for you to meet Sweet Jesse."

 

Vicky just smiled at Alex's attempt to ease some of the intensity of the moment and quickly followed.

 

After a quick pause for Alex to dig out her room key and unlock the door, Vicky was ushered into a room that was a mirror image of her own, the only exception being the Golden Retriever sprawled on the double bed, head comfortably resting on the pillow and eyes glued to a documentary on timber wolves. The thump of her tail was the only acknowledgement to the return of her owner.

 

Alex cleared her throat softly and smiled sheepishly at Vicky as she settled on the bed next to her dog, hand resting on a furry flank.

 

"Vicky, this is Sweet Jesse. Jesse, this is Vicky"

 

At the introduction, Jesse finally lifted her head and looked towards Vicky, whose heart just melted. She was transfixed by two sets of beautiful brown eyes, both twinkling with gentle humour, warmth and obvious interest.

 

On a gasping laugh, Vicky moved forward and settled on the bed on the other side of Jesse, letting the dog get a good sniff of her hand before gently scratching her behind her ears. Eyes quickly drooped with a doggy moan of appreciation before Jesse rolled over and plopped her head in Vicky's lap, intent obvious. Vicky obliged and murmured sweet nothings to the extremely happy dog.

 

Alex just sat back and watched with amazement at how very quickly Jesse had taken to Vicky. Jesse was an excellent judge of character and if this wasn't a resounding seal of approval, nothing was.  
With a happy sigh, Alex stretched and ran her hands through her hair, noting Vicky's appreciative gaze. The lingering smell of stale cigarette smoke in her hair caused Alex's nose to wrinkle with distaste and she registered a general stickiness, the result of all that energetic dancing on the sweltering dance floor.

 

The thought of Vicky, wet and naked in her shower, flashed through Alex's mind, causing tingles to race through her body. But Alex held firm. Tonight was to be thoroughly enjoyed and that meant slow and easy, at least to start. Not that a shared shower later was being ruled out.

 

With a quick shake of her head, Alex quickly suppressed all the delightful images dancing in her mind and smiled over at the quizzical pair on her bed.

 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to grab a quick shower, I'm feeling a bit sweaty from all that dancing."

 

Alex could actually see the naughty thoughts rushing around behind those beautiful green eyes before Vicky. Green eyes staying locked onto brown, a truly mischievous smile spread across Vicky's face.

 

"I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine?" The offer was delivered in a low, husky voice, desire obvious.

 

Eyes going black as pupils dilated with desire, Alex struggled not to give in to the urge to just grab the honey-toned seductress in front of her and ravish her on the spot.  
Vicky obviously read all this in the tightly wound body language and languorously leaned back with a sexy smirk, enjoying the effect she was having on the tall Texan.

 

Alex had to swallow twice before she could get a reply out, all the moisture in her body having swiftly moved south at the seductive image being offered up to her. She shoved her hands into her back pockets, both to hide the fine tremor in them and to help keep her hands to herself.

 

"Or we can both grab a shower and meet up again in a little bit. I need to take Jesse for a quick walk too. I'll take her out quick, grab a shower and then come over, I mean, if that's alright?"

 

Vicky, taking pity on the obviously flustered Alex, just gave her megawatt smile and nodded.

 

"Let's do that then. I'll unlock the connecting door from my side. Come on through when you're done."

 

That said, Vicky gave Jesse one last scratch before getting up off the bed and making her way over to the Alex, an intent look in her bright green eyes.

 

She slowly ran her hands up Alex's arms and over her shoulders, smiling at the faint trembling of muscles, and buried her hands in the black mane of tumbling waves. Alex's eyes, having drifted closed at the feel of Vicky's hands running over her, snapped open as with a soft tug her head was pulled down and soft lips claimed her mouth in a scorching kiss. A groan was torn from Alex's throat as she was backed up to the wall, arm's trapped behind her, and Vicky's body pressed into hers, curves matching perfectly.

 

Her head thudded back against the wall as a talented mouth made its way along her jaw and teeth nipped at her earlobe, the press of Vicky's hips into her own the only thing keeping her upright. The breath shuddered out of her as she felt Vicky's breath ghost over her ear before honey-soaked words were whispered into her ear, followed by a soft tongue running along the rim of her ear.

 

Suddenly the warmth of Vicky's body pressing against her was gone and a groan of protest slipped out before she could stop it. Opening slumberous eyes black with desire, Alex watched as the blonde vision licked her lips before opening the door and sashaying out, a green eye winking over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.  
Slumping back against the wall, Vicky's words finally registered and stoked the flames of desire higher.  
"Don't take too long. Otherwise I may just have to start without you."

 

With a big grin spreading across her face, Alex headed over to Jesse and gave her a big hug.

 

"Come on, Sweet Jesse! Let's go for a quick walk!"

 

At the word walk, Jesse popped up and off the bed, tail wagging as she waited by the door, yipping happily. After taking a moment to settle herself, Alex grabbed Jesse's lead and headed out. She had plans to keep!

 

After a quick walk and pit stop for Jesse, Alex dashed into the shower, barely waiting for the water to warm up before jumping in. The scent of sandalwood soon filled the steamy room as Alex washed her hair and ran a soapy scrubber over herself, steadfastly ignoring the stirrings in her belly as her hypersensitive skin tingled in reaction. Body was towelled dry with trembling hands as thoughts of what was going to happen raced through her head. Teeth were brushed in record time and hair towel dried and brushed. A minor panic at the thought of what to wear surged through Alex, before slipping on her black silk robe.  
Tightening the sash, Alex took a nervous breath. She smiled over at Jesse, who was once again sprawled over the double bed, eyes glued to the TV, before turning out all the lights but the lamp at the bedside table. 

 

With one last fortifying breath, Alex made her way over to the connecting door. With one last pause, Alex unlocked the door and, with a soft knock, opened the door.

 

-oOo-

 

Lips still tingling, Vicky let herself into her room and slumped back against the closed door. Eyes closed, Vicky relived every second of the kiss, belly quivering at the image of Alex as she had last seen her, pressed against the wall, eyes heavy with desire, lips glistening.  
Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Vicky took a quick look around, making sure her room was tidy. She faintly heard Jesse and the sound of a door closing. A quick peek out the window showed the tall brunette striding across the parking lot with Jesse, heading for the small park diagonally opposite the motel. Taking a moment to watch the unconscious swagger, a smile worked its way across Vicky's face. It stayed there as Vicky unbolted the connecting door to Alex's room, turned down the bedspread and made her way into the bathroom.

 

Vicky stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her face was faintly flushed and her eyes positively sparkled. After rinsing her mouth out, she smiled at herself before giving a quick whirl and starting her shower. The smell of the bar came to her as she stripped off her clothes and she was glad for Alex's suggestion of a shower. She slipped into the steamy shower; face turned into the spray and tried to relax. Just the thought of the look in Alex's dark eyes as Vicky had been leaving had her body tightening with desire. Breathing deeply, Vicky reached for her shower gel. The delicate scent of honeysuckle filled the bathroom as Vicky washed up, trying to ignore the thought of Alex possibly being in her own shower at this exact moment in time. Dark hair slicked back, drops of water glistening as they ran down her body. Steam wreathing around that tall, toned frame. Vicky blew out a breath, trying to shake that image. This was not helping! She washed her hair, taking the time to get rid of the stale smoke lingering in the long, blonde strands, trying to ignore the strong pulse of desire in the pit of her stomach.

 

After a good 20 minutes in the shower, Vicky finally got out and dried off. Wrapping a dry towel around her and tucking it in just above her breasts, Vicky vigorously towel dried her hair before carefully brushing out all the tangles.

 

Standing next to her bed, Vicky contemplated what to wear. It seemed silly to get dressed when, well, she hopefully wouldn't stay dressed for long. But she didn't want to appear wanton so she wasn't going to lounge on her bed naked while waiting for Alex.

 

So lost in thought was Vicky that she didn't hear the sound of the connecting door being unlocked from the other side. The soft knock and the sound of the door opening had her spinning around, breath catching in her throat, eyes wide, at the astounding beauty of the barefooted goddess before her.

 

Alex paused in the doorway, the lamp from her room gilding her with soft golden light, gleaming off damp hair and black silk. The silk robe clung to Alex's body, accentuating the fine form hidden beneath. The v of the neckline gave Vicky a glimpse of cleavage and the mid thigh length of the robe offered a view of long, tanned legs.

 

A soft smile spread, causing dimples to deepen, as Alex took in the image in front of her. There was Vicky, a vision of honey tones, wrapped in a white towel. Alex's eyes travelled from the top of the blonde head, damp hair now a dark gold colour, over her lightly tanned face, throat and shoulders, towel hugging a curvaceous body and finally down long, toned legs before making the return trip and settling on a face dominated by sparkling green eyes and a bright smile.

 

Desire sparked between the two as eyes drank each other in. After a long, trembling moment Alex stepped forward and made her way slowly over to Vicky. Vicky for her part was mesmerised by the rippling wash of silk over Alex's body, the sway of her hips, lips parted as her breath sped up with desire.

 

Dark brown eyes fixed on bright green; Alex extended her hand and waited. Vicky took in the form in front of her and, reading the gesture for what it was, showing her acceptance of what was going to happen, slipped her own hand into the warm, waiting hand.

 

At this, Alex's smile widened, dark eyes filled with promises, as she tugged Vicky closer to her and into her arms. Twin sighs were heard as arms twined around each other and bodies were finally in contact again. Tightening her arms, Vicky burrowed her face into the crook of Alex's neck, the feel of silk and warm skin on her face, the subtle scent of sandalwood surrounding her. Alex returned the gesture, tucking her head close to Vicky's, breathing in the honeysuckle scent of her hair. The two of them stood there in that warm embrace for endless moments, just breathing each other in, swaying gently from side to side.

 

Vicky was the first to move, brushing her nose, then her lips across the pulse point throbbing at the base of Alex's throat, causing it to jump and speed up. Alex felt the smile forming on the lips pressed to her throat and ran her hands up Vicky's towel-covered back and back down again.

 

"Feel what you do to me? Just one touch from you and my heart goes haywire."

 

Alex's husky murmur tickled Vicky's ear as a kiss was pressed to the side of her head. Vicky's smile widened. She pressed another kiss to Alex's throat, the tip of her tongue flicking out and teasing along the line of her jugular, before pressing another kiss just under the hinge of her strong jaw. The pulse under her lips was now a rapid flutter, Alex obviously enjoying Vicky's ministrations.

 

Vicky eased back after brushing her lips along Alex's jaw, palms smoothing over silk-covered shoulders until she could bury her hands in Alex's dark tresses again.  
Alex, by this time, had one arm firmly around Vicky's waist, having pulled their bodies close together. The other hand cupped the back of Vicky's head.

 

As eyes met again, Alex could clearly see golden flecks swirling in desire-darkened green eyes. At Vicky's mischievous smirk, Alex's dimples fluttered again before she pressed light kisses to Vicky's forehead, her eyelids, both cheeks, the tip of her nose before finally settling her lips over Vicky's parted ones.

 

The kiss started out gentle and warm but quickly flashed over to hot and passionate as mouths opened, tongues met and duelled, hands pulling each other closer, as banked desire flared back into flame.

 

Sighs and moans were heard as hands roamed over silk and towelling, seeking the touch of warm skin. Alex slowly backed Vicky up, gently edging her towards the bed. Vicky's towel finally gave up the fight and dropped to the ground, shortly followed by the sash of Alex's robe. The feel of silk brushing against her heated skin caused a tremble to run through Vicky. Her nipples tightened at the soft sensations, stomach muscles tightening in reaction. Vicky fisted her hands into the back of Alex's robe as the kiss was broken by the necessity of breathing.

 

Alex could feel the brush of Vicky's nipples against her sensitive, silk-covered breasts, the sensation driving her wild. At the tug of Vicky's bunched hands, Alex leaned back slightly, taking in the sight of Vicky's flushed face and kiss-bruised lips.

 

As Alex leaned back, Vicky's eyes followed the line of the black, silk robe. It had fallen open with the loss of the sash and Vicky's tugging, and was clinging precariously to Alex's shoulders and breasts. A strip of tanned skin showed and Vicky's eyes followed this path down from the pulse strongly beating at Alex's throat, down her chest and cleavage, nipples barely hidden behind silk, down a delightfully toned abdomen to where Vicky's hips pressed against Alex's silk-covered ones. If it were possible, Vicky's eyes darkened even more as she raised her eyes slowly, watching in fascination as goosebumps raced over Alex's exposed skin.

 

Vicky leaned forward, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss between Alex's breasts before raising her head and meeting fiery dark eyes.

 

"You are truly something to behold, honey. Thank you"

 

Vicky's voice was low and husky with desire, the Louisiana accent of her childhood strong in her voice. The sincerity in her voice was unmistakeable.

 

Alex smiled tenderly down at her, heart melting at the words.

 

"No, thank you. You are … there are no words that can describe it. Just … beautiful, inside and out."

 

Vicky's eyes misted over slightly at the honesty in the Alex's voice, husky voice strong, dark eyes trying to convey what couldn't be articulated.

 

Vicky's bright smile was infectious and Alex's soon had dimples flashing again. Vicky pressed a kiss to Alex's lips before brushing her hands along Alex's shoulders, pushing black silk aside in favour of satin smooth skin. Alex stepped back and dropped her robe to the floor, letting Vicky look her fill as she in turn admired the petite woman in front of her.  
Eyes darkening once again with desire, Alex stepped forward and pressed warm skin to skin.

 

Both gasped at the first touch of naked skin, then lips met again and bodies surged. With a quick motion, Alex turned and fell backwards onto the bed. Vicky ending up draped over her, thighs slipping between thighs, twin groans a result.

 

Hands continued to roam and catalogue sensations, movements sparking desire along nerve endings. Mouths wandered, testing, tasting, teeth nipping as bodies were explored.  
Hot mouths on breasts, murmurs and moans, gentle fingers caressing, exploring, bodies tumbling over each other.

 

Heartbeats pounded, breath shortened, sweat slicking over bodies as a matching rhythm was found and maintained.

 

Hands laced together as dark eyes met green and locked as the summit was climbed, time suspended, muscles taut, as everything paused, balanced endlessly right on the edge before light and sensation burst over both of them and tension was released with twin groans of pleasure.

 

Vicky collapsed onto Alex, body limp, and snuggled close as Alex's arms wrapped tightly around her with a happy sigh and a kiss was pressed to her head. Lungs heaved as they both tried to catch their breath. Alex flung out an arm and flailed about until she caught the edge of the bedspread, pulling it over them as the aircon washed over sweat-dampened bodies.

 

Within moments, both women were fast asleep, Vicky's head pillowed on Alex's shoulder, dark hair tangling with blonde, content little smiles on both faces.

 

-oOo-

 

A few hours later, the soft pad of paws could be heard, though it didn't disturb the deep, dreamless sleep of the entwined women on the bed.

 

Sweet Jesse padded first to one side of the bed, then the other, eyeing her mistress then her companion. Both were still peacefully wrapped in sleep.

 

With a happy chuff, Jesse trotted off to her own bed, secure in the knowledge that all was well with her mistress, and settled down to watch a fascinating documentary on the dingoes of Australia's Outback.

 

The End


End file.
